Lucky
by Icehockeychic4
Summary: 'Ahsoka, we've known each other for a while now and lately I've realized that I've harbored feelings for you...'
1. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the storyline. That looks like a friggin train wreck! D: **

**First song fic. First true Rexoka fic too...Oh gosh I fail. Please review on if I should do more of these. **

** ~Arctic**

**(Song: Lucky By: Jason Mraz and Colbie Callat)**

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

Rex stood outside Ahsoka's room, debating on whether or not to knock and just tell her how he truly felt about her. _Ahsoka, we've known each other for a while now and lately I've realized that I've harbored feelings for you... _He thought, trying to prep himself on what he would say to her. _Don't be an idiot, Rex. She would never reciprocate feelings for you. You're just another clone. You are expendable, you mean nothing to her! _He raged inwardly, he sighed and turned, walking away. Ahsoka opened the door moments later, sure of herself that she had heard someone. She shook her head, she must be paranoid, and shut the door.

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**_

Ahsoka tossed in her bed, she couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep for a week now. The war had been giving her nightmares non-stop. Every time she drifted off she saw the ones she loved die. Taken from her by Dooku and Assaj. She would wake up screaming, though no one heard her for the room being sound-proof. She sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She got up and left her room, wandering the halls, a frown on her heart-shaped face. No one noticed her, and she was fine with that, she didn't care. She idly wondered if Rex was still up, and her head hung down, he was probably asleep and wouldn't want a _'kid'_ waking him up. Still, she wondered, and found herself in front of his door, _What if he sleeps naked?_ She thought, and blushed, _Don't think like that! It's not right! You two are just friends! You don't want to ruin your fr-_ The door opened and Rex ran into Ahsoka, as he had not been paying attention. She fell to the floor and Rex just looked down, expecting to see a rookie instead of Ahsoka on the ground. He saw her, and immediately kneeled down to her level, "I'm sorry, Commander, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." She blushed even more, and he noticed it, but chose not to comment on it.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh**_

Rex sighed, sure he was best friends with his Commander, but he wanted more, he wanted to be lovers. He watched as she talked animatedly with Barriss, he leaned against some cargo. Cody put a hand on his shoulder, "Tell her." He told him simply.

"No, it will ruin our relationship."

"No it won't she feels the same way about you."

"She's my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, sure, Rex." He gave his friend a light punch to the shoulder, then walked over to the two padawans, saluting them and joining in on the conversation.

_**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

"Anakin and I are going on a mission while you heal from your injuries." Rex told Ahsoka, she frowned, and gripped his hand, his brow rose in a questioning look.

"Be safe, Rex." Ahsoka whispered sadly, she didn't want him to go. She wanted to beg for him to stay by her side, where he couldn't get hurt.

"I will, Ahsoka."

"You better come back alive for me." Rex paused for a second at her words.

"I-I will. I promise you, Ahsoka." He gave her hand a small squeeze, "Goodbye, Ahsoka."

"Goodbye, Rexter."

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Ahsoka stood in the cargo bay, watching as the clones got out, she was watching for one clone in particular. She was beginning to get worried as she didn't see him, anxiety was building in her stomach, a bitter taste in her mouth, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes when, she saw him. He was fine, he was talking with Anakin, relief swept through her like a storm. _He's safe! He's alive! _She smiled, and looked down at her feet, wiping away at the happy tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I'm back, like I promised." Rex spoke up as he approached. Ahsoka wanted to fling her arms around him, but refrained herself.

"I see." She looked at him and gave him a dazzling smile that made Rex melt. "Welcome back home, Rexter."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, Kid..."

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**_

They wandered through Felucia, completely lost from where they were supposed to be. Ahsoka had chased after Ventress, and Rex had followed. Ventress had eventually escaped from them, and they were left lost, their comm links not working, the humidity in the planet had messed them up. They looked at each other, and then looked away; each thinking about telling the other their feelings, but being too shy to do so. Ahsoka looked around, and Rex paused, picking a small flower from the ground, he tapped Ahsoka on the shoulder, she turned and he held it out to her. The togruta blushed and slowly took it from him. She placed the flower in her belt, and then cupped his face in her hands, she gently kissed his lips. Rex froze for a second, before he kissed her back; _Maybe being lost isn't so bad._ He thought to himself.

_**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now**_

(Cargo of doom, I love you.)

Maybe if he hadn't been watching her so closely, he would have noticed that pipe... Rex made sure that Ahsoka was in his sights...to make she was safe of course! He watched as he long, slim legs moved forward, her tight skirt showing off her toned butt, and **Smack!** Right into the pole he went, "Switch to nightvision." He advised his fellow troops, not realizing that they everyone else had turned them on earlier.

Damn those legs...

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

Ahsoka kissed him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands gently on her hips. They pulled back and smiled at each other, love filled their gazes.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you, Rex." They placed their foreheads together, and closed their eyes, happy for this peaceful moment with each other, "I'm so lucky that I became Anakins' padawan instead of Obi-Wans'."

"Yes," He paused to his her forehead, "_we_ are lucky."

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Rex grabbed her hand, and Ahsoka looked up, and smiled at him. They sat together, in the cafeteria, which they were the only two in there currently, thank goodness for 3 am. She entertwined her fingers and his, as they ate side by side, hands under the table. A comfortable silence between the two, as they ate their meal. Another happy moment, just being alive together, not thinking about the war, just each other.


	2. Suggestions anyone?

I want to hear song suggestions from **you**!

Give me the name of the song and the artist in a review and I will see if I can think of anything to go along with it. If the song you suggested is used I will include your name and thank you in the authors notes.

May the Force be with you!

~Arctic


	3. Wherever You Are

**Thank doctor anthony for this song; thank you doctor anthony!**

**Song: Wherever You Are by O-Zone**

**This is not a continuation of the story I wrote last chapter, each chapter will be its own oneshot. **

**Enjoy~**

**~Arctic**

_**I've looked her in the eyes for the last time  
Tears fell down, they were so bitter  
She asked me not to forget, it felt like the last Summer**_

_**While I said something like: "Love never dies".  
Didn't know that it was the last night  
When it was so, so near  
I remember only this  
When I saw her the last night  
Last sight kept me remembering  
Last disappointment that I won't forget.**_

They stood, looking at each other for what was most likely going to be the last time ever. It was time for Ahsoka to go on her own, she had passed the trials. It was time to get her own unit to command, maybe even her own padawan if she felt like it.

She had come to say her last goodbyes to her Captain, he took her hand, and they looked at each other, he wanted to hug her tightly and never let go, to freeze time for everyone but them, but he couldn't, he was only a clone.

Ahsoka had begged Anakin to switch Rex to her unit, but he refused, saying that he needed his Captain.

The world was seemingly against them, and the love they shared.

Ahsoka had been torn between doing her best in the trials, and throwing it off for Rex. She had thrown it off, but the Jedi were so desperate that they turned her into a knight.

She had never told Rex of that.

"Don't forget me okay?" She asked, as they shared an embrace. Rex almost laughed at the thought, It would be more likely for her to forget him, him just being another clone.

"I won't." Rex replied, there was an aura of extreme despair surrounding the couple, and no one dared approach them.

Ahsoka's comm link beeped, signifying that she had to meet up with Anakin and met her unit, they looked at each other, and shared one last kiss.

With that, she turned and walked right out of his life.

_**Wherever you are I will find you  
Wherever you are I will love you  
Whenever, night or day I will find you  
When will I love you to myself  
My Sweet one, my bitter one… I will find you**_

Rex searched the archives, desperately trying to find out if she was alive, if she was okay. He heard the 715th, Ahsoka's unit, got ambushed by separatists. He searched, to no avail, he almost slammed his fist on the dashboard of the computer, but Anakin walked in before he could.

"Rex, we are needed on the bridge." Anakin told him, though Rex wanted nothing more than to punch someone in the face for his pain and frustration, he had to play the good soldier.

"Yes, General." He followed Anakin to the bridge, and they stood, to see the hologram of Obi-Wan.

"The attack on Ahsoka's unit came to a shock to us and to her, she was in a small unmarked cruiser travelling off of the planet, not many people knew about it, it shows that we must have spies amongst us." Obi-Wan was saying.

"Speaking of Ahsoka, how is she?"

"She's in critical condition they say. They also say that she is still her sarcastic self even in pain." Anakin gave a small smile.

"Of course, she was my padawan after all, I had to teach her a few things..."

Rex had stopped paying attention after that, thankful she was safe, annoyed that he hadn't been there to help her, and angry because it was Anakins' fault for even bringing attention to her in the council. If he hadn't said anything they would have overlooked her and she never would have taken the trials. _Ahsoka, we will meet again one day, I promise, even if it is the last thing I do..._ He thought to himself.

_**Every evening when she tries to go to sleep  
Cry and listen a piece of her preference  
Because I make and I sense her so much closer**_

She tossed and turned in her sleep, she couldn't sleep, again. Her thoughts were racing, about everything since her trials, her life had become a nightmare. Her heart hurt, her mind was confused, and she was ready to break down and cry. She didn't hate her unit, but she was afraid to connect with her unit like she had with the 501st. There was no one to assure her that she had made the right decision, she was always second guessing herself. Rex had always told her what he thought, whether it be good or bad. These men said nothing, and she felt like she was going to lose it. So many lives were hers to take or keep, her decisions could get many men killed, and it made her scared. She hated being a knight, she scoffed at herself as she remembered when she had first become Anakins padawan, how she had dreamed of becoming one, how she had wanted to be the youngest knight ever. As she got older, and became a lover with Rex, she didn't really want that day to come, when it had her heart had dropped into her stomach. She had been afraid to tell Rex, but she had finally done so, she had done the most painful thing she had ever done, leave him.

_**She reminds me of us and of our last night  
The last kiss on cold lips  
I sense her trembling with bitter mouth**_

Rex lay on the ground bleeding, shrapnel had hit him in the leg, he couldn't stand, and he was losing blood, he didn't know this though. He was stuck in the land between consciousness and unconsciousness. His mind bringing forth only what was important and dear to him.

He remembered the last kiss they had shared almost 6 months ago.

He remembered her heart broken look.

He remembered watching her leave, he could tell she was on the verge of tears, her full lips trembling as she held back the sobs. She had waved goodbye to everyone, but her eyes had locked with his, even through his helmet she had managed to stare right at him.

The tears had leaked out of his helmet for hours after that. His silent cries felt like they would rip him apart.

He remembered the promise he made on the day she had gotten ambushed, he still hadn't seen her, he couldn't die now. His eyes opened, and he was in the med center.

"What happened?" He whispered weakly.

"You were in a coma for three days because of the blood loss from your leg." A clone medic replied.

"It didn't feel like three days..."

"Time flows differently in your mind."

"Oh..."

_**I kiss you all night in a dream  
That's the real ghost of the last Summer  
Last sight kept me remembering  
Like a dream, like a tale lost in clouds**_

He was dreaming again, he was dreaming of Ahsoka and their yearlong romance. Their yearlong _secret_ romance. All the good times they had before that fateful night.

He remembered how they had talked about when they had first met when she had first become Anakins' padawan, how they laughed at the memory of her trying to pull rank against him and how he had quickly told her her place.

'_In my book, experience outranks everything.' _

How that seemed just like yesterday, yet the last time they had kissed felt like decades. He turned over, remembering how many times they had found a moment or two alone before or after a battle. How they acted like they were fighting, and the other one would follow under the disguise of making sure the other didn't do something stupid. How they would kiss between floors on the turbolift, and how they would pull apart a split-second before the doors opened. They had gained _lots_ of experience on how to hide their secret love. They found areas barely used by other clones, and would meet there; usually they talked, and made out, then left with the promise of meeting the other tomorrow.

He remembered how Ahsoka said she would leave the order for him if he so wished, if he would leave the 501st in return. His dreams turned into a fantasy about that, but when he was awake he knew that option was impossible.

He heaved a sad sigh in his sleep.

_**Wherever you are I will find you  
Wherever you are I will love you  
Whenever, night or day I will find you  
When will I love you to myself  
My Sweet one, my bitter one… I will find you  
**_

Over the series of months there had been many times when they had _almost_ met. Times when Rex and the 501st would travel to a planet just after Ahsoka had left it and vice versa. He was able to see her through hologram, but it wasn't enough, she couldn't see him, seeing only Anakin on her end. She was still growing her lekku were growing longer, and her body was leaving adolescence and entering adulthood. Her outfit changed, she began to wear less revealing clothing than she had in her youth.

"How's Rex and the others?" He heard her ask.

"They're doing fine, they miss you Snips, along with your old master." They had laughed and smiled, exchanging gossip and news of the war. Right now they were on opposite sides of the galaxy, and Ahsoka was going to be stationed there for a while.

Anakin asked her if she liked being a knight, "It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me." She replied seriously.

"I thought you wanted to become a knight, Snips." Anakin reminded her.

"I used to...but now that I've seen how much pressure you have, it's wearing me down slowly, Master. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I finally break." Her voice had lowered, like she was ashamed of admitting the truth.

"You've grown wiser, and I hear good reports from the council on you, you're doing fine, stop second-guessing yourself."

"Yes, Master." Rex could tell she was just placating him, seeing as Anakin was not who she wanted to be reassured by, "Master, may I ask a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Have Rex switched over to my unit, the men here are a bit...unruly. The current captain will not take orders from me." Anakin sighed.

"I'll think about it, Snips, Rex is needed over here, but if your captain is that bad...we'll see. I'll have my answer by the end of this week." He was signifying that he was done talking to her for today.

"Yes master. It was nice talking to you again." She waved, "May the force be with you."

"Same, Snips."

Rex's heart ached and he looked at Anakin, who looked at him, "Sir?" He asked.

"My old padawan seems to need some assistance in straightening up her soldiers, would you mind helping her?"

"No sir, I would actually love to teach them a lesson or two." Though Rex wanted to say _Please put me on her unit, I would be forever grateful._

"I'll take your reply into consideration."

"Yes, sir."

_**At night or at day I will find you  
I will love you my bitter one…I will find you**_

Rex watched as Ahsoka's hologram once again was speaking to Anakin, this time asking for a place to put her wounded. She and most of her unit had been injured. They had been in space when they had been surrounded; they had to flee the system to survive.

"We can't make it to Kamino, this ship has taken too much damage. There are too many wounded to try and make it to that planet." You could scratch marks down her arms and legs.

"Snips, get your men onto my ship, we'll take them until they heal, be careful. With your men as injured as they are, you will be an easy target."

"Yes, master." Her hologram disappeared.

"Get the medical stations ready, anyone who isn't on deaths door is to be moved."

"Yes sir."

_**Wherever you are I will find you  
Wherever you are I will love you  
Whenever, night or day I will find you  
When will I love you to myself  
My Sweet one, my bitter one… I will find you**_

Ahsoka's men boarded Anakins, her medical station too full for everyone. Rex wanted to look for her, but he had been ordered to direct the sick to the medical bay, and make sure that anyone who had at least basic medical knowledge to be in the medical bay and helping out. Everyone else was to be on guard, this many clones, and two jedi together would draw separatist attention.

Rex sighed to himself, wondering how she was doing; her injuries had been obvious even on the hologram. _She'll be fine, she's my Ahsoka after all, the only thing that has seemed to change is her appearance, and she hasn't changed too much._ Rex thought to himself.

He directed everyone, and barked orders to his own men, he had his men check her ship and make sure that they had done all they could for their brothers. He stopped Fives, the man gave him a confused look, "Sir?" He asked.

"Make sure...will you make sure that Ahsoka is all right?" He asked.

"Of course sir." He replied. Rex stepped back and Fives continued on his way. He hated not being able to see her, but Anakin was keeping him busy. So many things to do, so little time. He trusted Fives enough to check on her, and he was thankful that he would even get that much knowledge about her condition.

As the hours passed and Fives didn't come by and tell him if she was alright, he began to worry more and more, he became meaner and his temper was shorter as the clock continued to tick.

Finally, Fives contacted him.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Fives?"

"You might want to come down here, and see her yourself." The tone had him worried and he forgot all about his other responsibilities and ran all the way to where she was stationed.

_**I will love you at night under the starry sky  
Like in a nice dream of mine I will find you  
I will hug you tightly like the last night  
I will always be near you**_

The door opened with a 'whoosh' and there she lay, on a white bed, tubes sticking out her arms, and assorted monitors on each side, making beeping noises. Her normally orange skin had a gray pallor to it, and her eyes were closed.

"...is she...dead?" He asked, he couldn't seem to make himself move, his heart was in his stomach, full of dread.

"No, just unconscious. The cuts were more serious than they had first thought." Fives replied. Rex let out a breath he had been holding. He went to the side of her bed, and noticed the signs of life in her, her eyes darted around under closed lids, her chest rose and fell in slow, small breaths, and her hands would twitch as if using the force on someone or something.

"The doctor said she should wake in a couple of hours, but I called you in here, just in case she didn't..." Fives told him.

"I need to be working..." He said sadly.

"I'll take over for you, I'll tell them that you're with Anakin."

"And if Anakin asks?"

"I'll tell him you're over here, making sure the medics do their job." With that, Fives left Rex and Ahsoka alone. He sat down in the chair beside her bed, and held her small hand in his large one. She looked younger in her sleep then she did in the hologram, almost like she had when they had been forced apart.

He fell asleep, head on the side of her bed, hands still together.

_**When I find… you.**_

Rex woke to something stroking his head.

He blinked and looked up, Ahsoka had woken, her skin less gray then it had been, but still not her original hue.

"Rexter..." She smiled at him, and he leaned over and kissed her.

3 years of waiting and they had finally met again.

3 years of longing, passion, angst, worry, depression, and love filled that one kiss.

They pulled back to look at each other.

"I love you." They ended up saying at the same time, they laughed.

"It's been three years too long, Rex ol' boy."

"Yes, it has, kid." They smiled at each other again, they leaned forward to where their foreheads touched, eyes locked, looking into each other's souls. Finding that they still had the same love that they had 3 years ago, and maybe even a bit more...


	4. Quick Commercial Break

**Arctic here, I am making another story, and I would really appreciate if you would check it out on my page, it's titled 'Our War' **

**The next chapter for Order 66 and Lucky shall be up soon, but until then have this little bit of a story I'm working on. **

**~Arctic **

Barriss Offee was a quiet padawan, a quiet and thoughtful young lady with blue eyes and olive skin, with diamond tattoos across the bridge of her nose and both cheeks. Now while this girl was quiet, she was very opinionated, though she rarely spoke of them. They were obvious in the way she acted.

Of her opinions only a few were truly important to her:

She wanted to become a jedi knight

She wanted to further her abilities in healing

Attachment was unacceptable for a jedi in any case.

Though attachment was unacceptable, she meant the more extreme cases. Her friendship with Ahsoka was fine, and so was her being what she called 'best friends' with Commander Cody was also. She loved nothing more than to talk with Ahsoka about anything...well everything except boys. Why would they do that? With Ahsoka secretly with Rex and Barriss' views on attachment, the topic had never came up. Though sometimes when she went through villages she would hear girls talking about them, and wonder if she was missing out because of her being a padawan. Though she usually just shook that thought out of her head after a few seconds.

-insert warp to present time where Barriss is-

Barriss stood beside her master, an emotionless look on her face as her master talked with a commoner of the planet, trying to figure out if he knew anything. Barriss looked over and saw a couple of girls that looked to be in their teenage years talking, they held a magazine in their hands. They were pointing to spots in it, talking for a moment, and then breaking out in giggles as if they had just heard the funniest thing in the world. For some reason these girls reminded her of Ahsoka, maybe because they were loud and didn't care who heard and what other people thought of them.

She wanted that magazine.

She was very curious as to what was in it, what was so funny that they had to laugh so loud? What was so damn funny that they had to be so obnoxious? She watched as they finished it, and then dropped it onto the ground and left. Apparently they were now bored and were moving on to something more exciting.

Barriss watched as her master went to follow the commoner as he had told her that there was something related to the separatists that she needed to see. She had given the girl no orders to stay in that spot or follow her so...

Barriss looked around her to see if anyone was watching, no one was. She dashed over to the magazine, picked it up and dashed back within a matter of seconds, the only thing signifying that she had moved was her skirt, which was swaying slightly in the wind. She looked at the cover, reading it thoroughly, to see if there was anything interesting on it. The cover told of the contents inside like, 'Lose 20 pounds in 10 days!', 'Are you and your crush compatible?', 'What kind of girl are you? Cute? Trendy? Sexy? Take the quiz and find out!' She was confused, what kind of information was this? Why did those girls think it was so funny? What was a 'crush' it sounded painful...

Nevertheless, Barriss flipped open the first page, it was an ad for a type of bra, a picture of a teen twi'lek female wearing panties and a bra, the caption saying, 'Comfort for your chest is only achievable with Rezard brand bras' Barriss was horrified, this much skin showing, even Ahsoka was dressed better than this! She hurriedly flipped to the next page, her face turning into a dark green blush. The next wasn't so bad, just some stories that girls sent in, they were on the topic of embarrassing stories and the newpaper rated them from 'It'll blow over by tomorrow' to 'Pack up, leave town and NEVER move back!' Barriss was just starting to read the first story as she saw her master coming back, Barriss knew that she couldn't put the magazine back in time for her master not to notice, so she tucked it into her skirts.

"We're going young one."

"Master?"

"I have to speak to Master Kenobi about the situation here." Barriss trailed behind her master, her mind whirl winding as she thought of the magazine. They boarded the flyer that would bring them to their ship.


	5. Open my Eyes

**This took MUCH longer than I thought it would. I honestly thought about just deleting this but I ended up continuing it. I'm not very pleased with the end result, but oh well. **

**Thank you, CG Spender, for the song. **

**Enjoy**

**~Arctic **

_**Fear is like a tree**__**  
**__**That grows inside of me silently**_

Rex looked around, there was no sign of the young Togruta padawan anywhere. He thought she would be easy to distinguish with her orange skin and green lightsaber; but no, he could not see her, only the sea of white armor that were his fellow soldiers.

'_Please be okay, Ahsoka...'_ He thought desperately, already fearing that the worst had happened, that she was laying on the ground, a hole in her chest from a lightsaber, dead.

Fear grew in his stomach, threatening to take over his emotions and make him run headlong like an idiot after her.

Then he saw her, fighting Ventress on a platform high above them all. The assassin was trying to get her to back over the edge, but after Ahsoka leapt up over her, the roles were reversed. Ventress backed over the edge, but instead of falling off completely she grabbed the edge with her hand, and used the speed she had built from falling to swing herself over to the other side of the platform, and up. She had done this in one swift movement, Ahsoka was looking over the edge, confused, and Rex saw the assassin lift up her lightsabers, "BEHIND YOU!" He shouted. Ahsoka barely dodged the attack, throwing herself to the side in an act of self preservation. Ventress growled and picked up her lightsabers, retreating as the clones began aiming at her. Ahsoka looked back at him, and gave a quick wink before chasing after her.

The fear returned as soon as she was out of sight.

_**And you could be my blood**__**  
**__**And be a part of me secretly**_

Ahsoka sighed, chasing Ventress hadn't been her best idea, it had led her straight to Slick, who had somehow escaped, the thing was she didn't know it was Slick, and apparently Ventress didn't either. Because she used him as a bargaining tool, lightsaber held at his neck the young padawan paused. Her master would have let the clone die, but Ahsoka couldn't, she couldn't let an innocent clone die, though if she had known it was the traitor under that helmet she would have gladly let him go. Ventress smirked, and then ran to her ship after shoving the clone down, Ahsoka rushed to help him up, since Ventress had already taken off. "Are you o-" Then the feeling of a vibroblade against her neck making her pause, "Trooper?" She asked, immediately regretting her decision as the blade pressed harder.

"My name is not 'Trooper' my name is Slick." He growled.

"...what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, so as to not make the blade accidentally cut into her.

"About to take out a padawan, that's what." The knife pressed into her throat, causing blood to spill out onto the gray of the ground, they heard the shouts of clonetroopers were approaching, "Have fun." He whispered, and with that, grabbed the helmet and ran off. Ahsoka was on her knees, one hand against her throat, another against the ground keeping her stable.

The medics swarmed her, knowing they would be in trouble if a padawan died on their hands.

Rex had watched as they had left her in the medical area, as they had told him that she had been stabbed by a vibroblade, and that if it had been on, she would have been headless.

She would be fine after a couple weeks of healing, the cut had been deep, and she had lost a lot of blood. He stood, with his hand on the window of the glass as he watched her, and glanced at the monitors, she was stable, she was sleeping, she had a huge bandage around her neck.

Anakin had been there, he had checked on his young padawan, and then left, only pausing to talk to Rex, "Once she's healed you are to take over the main town of Gracia (totally made that up off of a name my friend has for her character. XDDD ), don't let something like this happen again."

"Yes, sir." Rex replied, the only way he could.

She healed, and they headed out, just as Anakin said they would. Rex entered Ahsoka's room as she was getting ready, "Sir, you have to be careful, General would not be pleased if you got injured, and honestly, neither would I."

"I know, Rexter, it won't happen again." She replied swiftly, grabbing her lightsaber, "Okay, let's do this."

Rex nodded and they boarded the flyer.

_**I've lost a war**__**  
**__**I've lost a fight**__**  
**__**I've killed a man**__**  
**__**Wasted a life**_

Rex shoved away a cluster of droids with the front of his arm, shooting them as they stumbled back. Ahsoka was in sight, just a few yards away, slashing at droids, a slightly bored expression on her face. Rex knew she wanted to fight something that was more of a challenge, but she had promised her master and himself that she wouldn't do anything too stupid.

Rex shot, and heard the scream of a dying man, he went to turn but he paused, and looked forward, a clone lay dead on the ground, that clone hadn't been there a few moments ago...

Had it?

He shook his head, he couldn't have killed a clone.

But paranoia took a hold of him, what if he had? A split-second after he had fired he had heard the man scream, and there were no droids around, had he just had a moment of friendly-fire?

He felt sadness sweep over him, it was the only possible way that clone could have died. Regret then took it's turn in his system, followed by guilt, this had only happened because he was watching for Ahsoka.

He would have to stop doing that, no matter how worried he became. He didn't want to accidentally kill anymore men, and he wanted to stay Captain. This incident would never be mentioned, it was thought a droid had done it, just another casualty on the battlefield.

_**Open my eyes, let me see you**__**  
**__**And blow this blinding darkness away**__**  
**__**Open my eyes, let me find you**__**  
**__**Give me a sign**_

The Republic gunship flew over harsh territory, trying to get them as close as possible to the drop zone, they heard the sound of missiles flying past the ship and exploding a few feet away when they missed.

"Hold on." Rex cautioned Ahsoka.

"I **am** holding on!" She shot back, slightly agitated.

Another missile missed.

And another.

One didn't miss.

It hit the ship directly, sending it spiraling towards the ground.

The lights in the gunship turned from green to black.

Ahsoka held on until a clone ended up losing his grip and flying straight into her, sending them both spiraling and bumping into the walls as the gunship spun and flipped it shot down towards the ground at an alarming rate.

She was grabbing,

grabbing for anything she could hold.

She grabbed a hand, or actually, a hand grabbed her wrist.

It held on as they spun clockwise. She felt the owner of the hand wrap its body in an embrace around her seconds before they crashed.

There was silence for a few minutes...

Then a sea of groans, as the clones came back to the land of the conscious.

Ahsoka tried to sit up, but something was on top of her, she couldn't see, as the area was still pitch black._**  
**_She felt at the object, trying to figure it out, her hand hit the chest, and she knew it was a clone. She didn't know exactly who it was, but she gave herself three guesses, and the first two didn't count. The form moved slowly, sitting up straight Ahsoka stood up, and turned, she felt for his hand, and hauled him up to his feet.

"Thanks." It was definitely Rex, she could tell by the tone of his voice and how he held her hand after he was up. A clone cut a hole in the side of the door so they could get out, sunlight streamed in, blinding them momentarily.

Then their eyes readjusted and there was battle all around them.

Ahsoka and Rex looked at each other, and nodded, climbing out of the gunship, guns and lightsaber at the ready.

_**Hate is like a ghost**__**  
**__**That lives inside of me, I plead**__**  
**__**For you to be my guide**__**  
**__**To be a feeder of my need**_

For once he was glad he was a clone, if he had been a jedi, feeling this much hatred would be looked upon with serious disapproval. Nobody cared how a clone felt, one clones attitude wouldn't affect the battle as much as a jedi's would. He muttered mando'a curses under his breath as he heard shouts of 'Second wave!' and 'Rolling death balls!' One of the terms Ahsoka had coined for Droidicas. He heard the shots of the droidicas and saw the shots be reflected by Ahsoka as she protected a group of three clones, one injured, one medic, and another clone trying to give them cover fire.

The energy for the shield ran out, but the droid still fired. Leaving Ahsoka with a choice, she could leap forward and kill the droidica and most likely have the troops behind her killed; or she could keep firing until a) it either ran out of bullets or b) the men behind her healed the injured man enough to be able to move him without risk of injuring him further. Rex gave a slightly maniacal smile as he pulled a grenade out of a pouch on his belt, heaved it, and yelled, 'DROID POPPER!" Blue electricity lunged from the grenade and surrounded the droidica, leaving its energy completely drained. The 'dead' droidica fell on its side, and Ahsoka sighed in relief, flashing Rex a quick grin and a wink. His hatred was gone for a moment, after all he kind of had the droids to thank for him having to serve under her, for him to have even met her.

'_It's totally worth it...'_ He thought to himself, before forging on once again.

_**Take the world and fold me in**__**  
**__**Free the soul behind the sin**__**  
**__**The endless dark will be the death of my senses**_

He stood, staring at himself in the mirror; now this wasn't something he did often, but he did it every once in a while as a test. He had once heard a jedi master preach that, 'If you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror proudly, you have been tainted by evil. You may not know this, but your subconscious does, and will try to hide you from your true self."

He could still stand to look at himself in the mirror. He wasn't 100% sure if what that jedi had said was true, but he still gave it a try, jedi were supposedly more in tune with themselves and those around them right? So he might as well try and learn all he could.

Rex knew that neither side was free of blame, but he knew that the Republic was fighting for freedom. They didn't hold hostages of civilians of a planet; they didn't terrorize or destroy cities, buildings, _lives_ for no reason. Hopefully, he would live to see the end of the war, along with Ahsoka. Then they could leave quietly and un-noticed, and live as they wanted.

It was a hope he knew was foolish, but he still clung to it with all his might. It's one of the few things that helped keep him going, getting up every morning, fighting, commanding, leading, it took its toll on him. But seeing Ahsoka fighting beside him gave him a reason to not act like a spoiled baby, and to try and fight even harder, as if his frenzied pace would end the war that much quicker.

Rex knew he was not free of fault himself. He had done things that had sacrificed many of his men's lives, just to spare a Jedi's.

Sometimes he told them how much of a suicide mission it was, most of the time though, he made it seem like there was a strong possibility of returning. It was war; and war made you do things that you would never do any other time. He remembered as Ahsoka had stood by him once as he briefed a group of five rookies. The mission was suicide. Everyone but the rookies knew it, they were still too green to realize it. The Council had told Rex that they couldn't lose anymore veteran clones, that he would just have to kill off a fresh batch extra early. He had felt guilty, they were so eager to prove themselves to him, and he was leading them to their deaths, not even clueing them in. He watched as they boarded the land speeders and raced towards the horizon.

That would be the last time he would ever see them again.

He had turned away from her, ashamed of himself for what he had just done. Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder and then hugged him from behind, whispering words of comfort into his back where her head rested.

He had wept that night.

In the sound-proof room of his captains' quarters he had wept over everything. The loss of his fellow brothers, the death of jedi he had known personally, the fear of losing Ahsoka, those things and many more made the floodgates low late into the night, and when he could not weep one more tear, he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Rex never considered himself a man free of sin.


	6. White Flag

**Vote on my poll or Sathre will kick your butt. **

**Song: White Flag By: Dido**

**It's one of my favorite songs, please don't insult it in my reviews...**

**_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that? _**

Ahsoka watched him work, the silence in the room heavy, it felt as if a damp wool blanket had been hung on her shoulders. He had denied her, saying she was a jedi, he was a clone, that is would never be. He had been polite and professional, two things that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. She had tried to keep her feelings under control, to keep them from bubbling to the surface, into words, but she had failed. And he had stared at her, with surprise on his face, then he collected himself once again. She remembered the confession and cringed,

_"Rex?"_

_"Yes, Commander Ahsoka?"_

_"Rex, lately I've been fe- you know what, I love you, Rexter." _

_"..." He sighed, and shook his head slightly, "Commander Ahsoka, think this thro-"_

_"I have Rexter! I've kept this confession quiet for weeks upon weeks now! I **know** how I feel about you!" _

_"Commander Ahsoka, I appreciate the...er...confession, but I must decline them."_

_"D-decline?"_

_"Yes, you are a padawan, and I'm just a clone, we can never be, I'm...I'm sorry. You're only a teenager, you are just go-"_

_"I understand." Ahsoka said numbly, walking out of the room in a daze. _

**_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_**

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender

Ahsoka sighed, he had just saved her...for the fourth time that battle, she couldn't help but be distracted. Everytime she saw him, the painful memory would come back, she never regretted telling him though, she was just depressed that he didn't feel the same, she had thought, assumed that he did.

"That's what I get for thinking." She mumbled.

"What, Commander?" Rex asked, pulling her from her musing.

"Nothing, sorry, I was just..." She glanced at his helmeted face, "distracted."

"Oh. Come on then, we got a battle to win." His hand lingered on her arm, at one time she had taken this as a sign that he had liked her, but not anymore, it just hurt.

She shrugged it off and ran off, slicing through droids once again.

Rex sighed, as he watched, his head hung lower than usual.

**_There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_**

Ahsoka made sure to work on keeping a straight face around him, to show him that she wasn't upset with his decision, so he wouldn't think she was _weak_, because she wasn't, she was just...shaken up. She would get past this, "I can use this as a way to harden my heart, all jedi must do this at some point in their career. This will be a perfect time to learn." She muttered.

~!~

Ahsoka stood in the remains of the battle that had just passed, one foot on a robot forearm, the other, on a leg that had been sliced off by herself. She wanted to feel remorse for those clones who had lost their lives, but Anakin never did, and he was a jedi knight, he knew how to harden his heart, and she would learn the same. It hurt at first, her eyes turned into blue slits, arms crossed as she surveyed the land.

She was learning one thing though, she couldn't stop loving the clone captain. No matter how much she tried to pretend, or how much she yelled at herself for holding feelings for him, it was still there. Everytime he walked by she felt as if she had died a little inside.

**_  
I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense_**

Rex hadn't talked to her as much as he had before, and that was fine with her, she didn't want to have to pretend anymore. She didn't want to put on her brave front, and the plan of 'hardening her heart' just wasn't possible. She just wasn't that type of being.

She spent most of her free time finding unused areas of the Resolute and just hanging out there. Sighing to herself occasionally, and daydreaming about what life would be like if she had never become a padawan learner.

"It was worth it...I got to meet him." She mumbled to herself, tightening the already vice-like grip she had around her knees.

"Ahsoka?" Rexs' voice came from behind her, she didn't turn, didn't react. The impulse to cry, was strong, but she prevented herself from doing so. "Ahsoka? You alright, kid?" The worry, easily heard in his voice, was another reason she had fell in love with him. He could be so stern and emotionless when it was called for, especially in time of battle, and yet he could be so kind and gentle and caring any other time.

"Yes?" She asked, using her arms to fully prop up her head.

"General Skywalker wants to see you on the bridge."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, Captain."

"Anytime, kid." The awkward energy in the air made Ahsoka feel like she was suffocating, but she stood up slowly, stretched, and sauntered past Rex, not even glancing his way. After she left he sighed, shaking his head.

**_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_**

Ahsoka was surprised that she would be going to battle as a 'temporary' padawan for Obi-Wan Kenobi. He needed help, but Anakin was needed in a battle himself, though intelligence told him it wouldn't take all of Anakins' forces to win back the planet, Anakin wouldn't give anything up, until Obi-Wan compromised by asking for his padawan only.

He had agreed, and now Ahsoka was being shipped off to a planet in the mid rim that she had never learned the name of.

She had written a letter to Rex, and placed it in his helmet while he had been sleeping. She remembered how she had paused at the doorway on her way out to look at him, and smile slightly at his sleeping form, he looked peaceful in sleep. As if there was no war, as if there was nothing in the world to worry about, she left, grabbing the bag she had left in the hallway and made her way to the cargo bay.

~!~

Rex woke up three hours later and picked up his helmet, something white fell out of it, and drifted to the floor lazily. He stared at it for a few moments, blinking as he woke up and then picked it up; he unfolded it and read it, sighing and shaking his head at what she had written. It was a sort of love letter, saying that she wanted to tell him these things in case she died with Kenobi.

"Wait." He paused, "She's with Kenobi?" He muttered, he hadn't been notified of _this_, and why hadn't he? He was the captain after all, and should be on top of things... "What is this place coming to?"

**_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..._**

~!~5 weeks later~!~

It was a pleasant surprise to see the young togruta padawan smiling from the gunship. The doors had opened and she had stood there, smiling slightly to herself, it was good to be _home_, if that's what you could call it. She waved to the clones of the 501st, and they returned the gesture, a little bit curious as to why she was so happy. She passed by Rex, giving him a simple wave while smiling at someone else, he paused mid-step; it was a true _genuine _smile, not the forced ones she used to give him.

"Maybe she's over me..." Rex thought aloud before returning to his trek to the cafeteria, though he spared one last glance toward the way Ahsoka had gone.

~!~

Ahsoka had talked to Cody during her mission with Obi-Wan, she knew of his romance with Barriss. Cody had been very kind to her, answering her questions with endless patience and an apology when he heard that Rex had denied her. His answer had been simple when she had asked how she could interact with Rex without feeling heartbroken, "Don't harden your heart," He began, "let the emotions come, and go, let you feel the happiness that you do when you're with him, let the sadness come also. But just remember that it isn't you that shouldn't feel sad, it's him for not seeing you as you truly are."

She had taken his advice and it was working, she felt happy to see Rex, but she felt sad too, but she dealt with it, taking it in stride as she continued learning under Anakin.

Rex smiled, she had finally gotten over him, and now things were finally not awkward between them. But then, Rex realized something, as he watched her pass by again...

He had fallen for her.

But she was done with him and was probably taking the higher road of the jedi, and they would never be together.

**_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _**

Rex seemed moodier lately, at least to Ahsoka, she was confused when he yelled at her over dropping her tray in the cafeteria by accident. She had stared at him for a few minutes as he picked her tray off of the ground and placed it to where it could get clean. The captain excused himself and fled the room, Ahsoka, and the other clones that had been eating, but had paused at his outburst, watched him do so. She followed him, ending up in the doorway of his room.

"What's wrong, Rex?"

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Rex...tell me."

"Nothing, is wrong Commander Ahsoka." He was facing away from her, fists clenched and he was tense, his hostile tone made her slightly scared of him, and she had never been scared of a clone before. Not even Slick had scared her.

"Fine, but I thought you trusted me enough to tell me what's on your mind."

"Just this." He came to stand in front of her, taking her by the shoulders as he pulled her to him...

**_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_**

.

.

.

and he kissed her... **_  
_**


End file.
